The runaway
by randomfangirl01
Summary: Marinette's parents want to take her away from everything she loves and holds dear in life. What will she do? She needs to protect Paris from Hawkmoth and help Chat Noir.
1. The descision

I don't own a thing

* * *

It started out as a normal day as any for Marinette. Getting up late going to school late. Stopping

an akuma in between school going home starting her homework with Tikki doing her best to encourage her. This was until dinner where she received some interesting news…

"Marinette we have some interesting news to tell you." Her father said causing her to look up from her eating.

"Me and your father have decided it is time for a change in the scenery and have decided it is time to move." Her mother finished while Marinette spit out the drink she had just taken a drink out of.

" What?" She said breathlessly as she thought of her responsibility to Paris as its super hero. With that she immediately got down from her chair and ran upstairs to confide in Tikki.

"Tikki you heard what happened right?" She paused and looked at the ladybug kwami who gave her a small nod in return. " What am I going to do? Paris needs Ladybug and so does Chat."

The Ladybug kwami gave her a reassuring smile. " I have an idea but I need to clear it up with Master Fu. I would like your permission to visit him and see if he agrees to this idea." She looked up to her Ladybug to see if she agreed.

"Okay Tikki. If Master Fu agrees I want to know this idea of yours when you come back." Marinette said looking at her kwami with more trust than anything else.

With that Tikki flew out the window to see Master Fu.

* * *

With Tikki (Sorta third person here)-

Tikki phased through Master Fu's window to find him talking with Wayzz. She flew in front of him and got his attention.

"Tikki what are you doing here is Ladybug in trouble?" Wayzz asked with a lot of concern on his kwami face.

" No nothing of the sort. Well actually kinda." Tikki said.

"What happened Tikki?" Master Fu asked with patience in his eyes.

"Well the Marinette's parents want to move her to China and I was wondering if she could stay here since Paris needs her?" Tikki asked looking guiltily at the floor.

" Of course she can what day do Ladybug's parents plan to move?" Master Fu asked.

" They plan to move around two weeks from now." Tikki said looking up at the master.

"Okay. Does she know of your plans yet Tikki?" Wayzz said looking at her.

" No not yet she asked to be informed of them if Master Fu approved of them." She said.

" Alright I agree with this she will also be attending the same school she is know under a different name in two weeks. Also, tell her to slip out and come to my dogo the second her parents start to get in the car. I will make sure they are to distracted to notice her disappearance. Tell her to pack her necessities in her school bag and or purse" Master Fu said knowing full well about this Ladybug's habit of designing.

"Alright Master thank you so much I will see if she is onboard with this plan and have her come here tomorrow to tell you." Tikki said eagerly as she couldn't wait to tell her chosen the good news.

Tikki then said her goodbyes and phased through Master Fu's window in a hurry to tell her ladybug the news.

* * *

Marinette sat in her room sketching in her sketch book anxiously awaiting Tikki's return it had been fifteen minutes since the ladybug kwami had left. Tikki returned a few moments later.

" Okay so the Great Master said yes to my plan." Tikki said happily.

"So what exactly is this plan of yours Tikki?" Marinette said questioningly while handing her kwami a cookie.

" My plan is to have you stay with the Great Guardian at his place so that you may remain in Paris…" Tikki said pausing to take a bite of her cookie and see her chosen reaction.

To say Marinette had not expected something like this was surprisingly untrue. She full well expected a plan like this from her kwami and was ready to accept it along with its consequences.

" I accept this plan Tikki. Tell me the details." Marinette said with confidence in this being the best decision.

" Your parents are planning on moving in two weeks so can continue to live with them until then. When the time comes you must slip away from the car while Master Fu distracts your parents. You will have to have your necessities in your school bag or a backpack of some sort so you don't need to pack things last minute. From there you will go to Master Fu's dojo. He will allow you to attend the same school you are attending currently. However you must look different so there is no way that someone will recognise you. Also act differently around your friends I know you might want to tell them who you are, but this is for their safety. So do you understand the plan?" Tikki said.

"Yes I understand. I will begin packing right away so none of my things that I need get put in boxes." She said while looking around. She found her backpacks and quickly filled one with her school things and the other with her things. She packed a brush, a toothbrush, her sketchbook, a few pencils, a few needles, a black leather jacket, a pair of jean shorts, and white blouse along with a red and black spotted dress. She was ready for this. She knew the consequences and accepted them. Sure she might never see her family again. So what this was for the good of Paris and that was her main priority. Even if it meant sacrificing her happiness to keep her friends and loved ones safe.

* * *

Congratulations you made it to the end of the first chapter. Sorry for not updating in such a long time I was busy with a bunch of tests in school.


	2. new life and old friends

Chapter 2-

Marinette was nervous and excited for this plan at the same time she had spent her time supposedly saying "goodbye" to her friends they were sad to see her go but she promised to stay in contact. She knew they wouldn't know her as she was supposed to act a little different. She had decided she would need to take her hair out of her pigtails and die her hair red so she wasn't a dead give away. She also decided on changing her name to Felicity. Soon the day came.

The day finally came for Marinette to leave her parents. She had just gotten upstairs to her attic room she immediately had gotten her backpack and headed downstairs to where she saw Master Fu waiting near the car for her parents. She got in the car and kept the other side open so she could escape. Her parents come down and get ready to get in the car. Suddenly, Master Fu comes out and trips and her parents place everything down to help him. Marinette carefully creeps to the open door and opens it carefully as not to make so much noise. She had successfully gotten out of the car and gotten around the corner just as her parents had finished helping Master Fu. They didn't even look back into the car and they were gone.

Soon enough Master Fu joined her and they started to walk back to Master Fu's place. Wayzz had come out and greeted Marinette and Tikki as soon as they got into the dojo. Master Fu showed her to a corner of the dojo where a mat was laid down for her. She thanked him and got her stuff out and switched to everything she needed to a black purse she had made for this so her friends would not recognize it.

Marinette then got up and explained to Master Fu what she was going to do to make sure she wouldn't be recognized. He agreed and pointed her towards the bathroom. There she dyed her hair and got herself into her dress. Master Fu was talking with Tikki and Wayzz by the time she came out. As soon as Tikki saw her she flew over to her charge and exclaimed that she looked amazing. Master Fu turned around and explained that she was going to be starting her going to the school again in a week in order for it seem less suspicious and allow her to come up with a good cover story for when she went to explain herself. She had thought little of this before and went over to a journal she had previously bought for herself for when her diary was full. She had written down a few ideas she had. The most obvious she thought was to be an parisian orphan. That had recently been adopted. That way she could claim to knowing about akuma attack and their danger to get out of the school quickly. Her name was to be Felicity Beaumont. She would also act different around her classmates she would act like her Ladybug persona. This way she could stand up to the wicked witch of Paris, Chloe. While also not really being able to be recognized. Her biggest worry however would be Adrien. She was really thinking about avoiding her friends altogether. But, this probably wouldn't happen so she would just try and be distanced from everyone. She would also bring a notebook or two to school for her ideas. She had finished deciding so now all that was left to do was enjoy the rest of the week with Master fu, Tikki and Wayzz. With these thoughts in mind she easily went into a peaceful sleep.

It had been that during the week Felicity played around with Tikki and Wayzz. Once a day Master Fu would call her aside and teach her a little bit about the Miraculous. Around an hour of the day she would train with Tikki. While Wayzz would watch from the side giving out advice and instructions once in turned out very useful during the akuma attacks that week. She noticed she was faster and stronger during these attacks and her hair color stayed the same as her natural shade. She was almost sorry to have to go back to school. Well she would have to continue with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was Monday the day of her return. She had gotten up early for once and decided to put on her black leather jacket, a pair of jean shorts, and a white blouse. She decided today she would put her hair in a bun. With her morning preparations done she hurried out of the door and ran to school. She got to school early with ten minutes to spare in that time she hurried towards the office to get her paperwork. It took a few minutes but soon enough she was on the way to Mrs. Bustier's class. She went in and introduced herself to Mrs. Bustier who nodded and got the classes attention with a loud cough.

"Students we have a new student today. Her name is Felicity Beaumont. Felicity will you please tell the class about yourself." Mrs. Bustier said.

"Sure. As you know my name is Felicity. However I prefer Felicie. I am an orphan and I grew up all around Paris. I was bounced around in different foster homes for a while. Until my most recent person adopted me." Felicie said in a clear and confident voice with a smile on her face.

She around to see chloe looking like she didn't care while the rest of class stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay thank you Felicity. Now umm...Alya are you open to having Felicity next to you?" Mrs Buster said.

"Give me a sec." Alya sniffed but eventually agreed.

* * *

 **You can stop reading if you want….**

 **Sorry it took so long.**


	3. Christmas Special

Chapter 3-(Christmas Special)

The next month went by in a blur everything seemed to be going normally at the school with "Felicity" avoiding everyone and keeping to herself. She would occasionally stand up to Chloe in front of the school and people from her class would look at her very strangely or cheer her on sometimes. She was alway early and her grades were some of the highest in the class. Master Fu would take her out of school for an akuma attack and act as her legal guardian. On the days of akuma attacks during the school hours when not at lunch after being finished with the fight she would go back to Master Fu's place and finish up her homework. After her homework was done she would undergo lessons and training about her miraculous and others. She also got a chance to meet the other kwami which were very sweet. Her favorite of the new ones she had met was definitely trixx of the fox miraculous. She reminded her very much of Alya.

Other than her usual news christmas was quickly approaching and she was very excited she helped Master Fu decorate his shop with some christmas decorations including many red lanterns and a small christmas tree in the corner. Tikki still stayed with Marinette and slept next to her while Wayzz still preferred the gramophone.

Marinette was ready for this christmas she had made a small sweater with christmas lights for Tikki. After learning all of the others kwamis interests she had made gifts for all of them. For Wayzz a little top hat and a small cane she had spent days carving out of a stick , for Pollen a jar of honey, for Trixx a tiny flute for her music, and from what the others told her Plagg was a cat really except for his love for cheese so she made him a bigger scarf to use as a bed for sleeping. She also had bought her partner a pun book. All that was left was for her to make something for Master fu. She had decided to make him a good luck charm that her mother had taught her to make when she was little. All of her gifts were wrapped and sat neatly under the christmas tree. Today was December 15th the last day of school everyone was excited to leave school and finally be able to sleep in. Felicity always being the first to leave ran all the way to Master Fu's place. Where she quickly finished all of her homework.

"So Master Fu. What will we be learning today." Marinette asked.

"Well Marinette we will be doing training today with yourself and Tikki. This will help make you stronger together as a whole and help develop your bond even stronger than before." Master Fu said.

"Okay. Tikki, Wayzz it is time for training and lessons." Marinette said while pulling out a cookie and some lettuce that she kept on hand with her incase Wayzz decided to go with her to school like the few times he did.

"Coming" Tikki called out while floating off the gramophone to where they were.

"Alright follow me to the roof so we may start your training." Master Fu called back to Tikki and Marinette. They reached the rooftop were Master Fu told there would be no need to transform yet.

" Alright so I want you and Tikki to work together to finish the roof's christmas decorations without magic. You also need to know which lights to hang… Multicolor, white, warm white, or all red. Also you have 2 hours to complete this task." Master Fu said while turning around to leave her in peace.

"Alright Tikki so how about we first decide which lights to use. So what do you think. Should we do multi color to represent all of you kwamis in the miraculous that Master Fu has as well as given out or do you want to do red to continue the chinese good fortune theme from the inside?"

Marinette asked.

"Hmm. I like the good fortune theme, but I think the idea to represent all kwamis is better." Tikki responded.

"Alright multi color it is now to design the layout" she said while picking up the rock.

"Do you think we should do the first story as well as the second story of this place as well or do you want to do just the perimeter of the roof?" Marinette questioned while drawing the building with a rock.

"I believe we should do the first option." Tikki responded while looking over her chosen's model.

* * *

1 hour later-

"Okay so the top of the roof is done and the door to the roof is locked." Marinette said standing to brush of her jean shorts.

"Hmm that just means that you will have to help me climb to the balcony Tikki." Marinette told the kwami.

"Okay that is fine but Marinette be careful."Tikki replied with concern wavering in her voice.

"I will." Marinette said while walking over to the edge of the roof.

She started to push her weight over to the first part of the roof that she was sure was secure. Tikki flew behind her to guide her over to the next secure place for a foothold. They got into a rhythm of this only slipping up occasionally and eventually made it down to Master Fu's balcony/garden. There she started to do the first story of Master Fu's place. She eventually finished and had a few minutes left to climb back up to the top of the roof to plug in the lights. However sunset was already upon them and darkness would come soon and she could not see well in the dark.

She started her climb to the top of the roof to hit the light switch when it started to grow darker and darker outside. She was nearly there, she just had a few more feet before she could haul herself over the and onto the flat roof. She was already losing her vision to the darkness 'this was not good' she started to think to herself over and over again. ' Just a little bit further' than she managed to screw it up.a wrong step and she had managed to slip and was now holding onto a plank of wood for dear life. Tikki was already freaking out and trying to help her find another plank to get a good grip on. It was futile though and she had started to slip due to all the sweat on her hands. Just as she was about to let go she felt a strong pair of arms around her and looked up to see Chat carrying her to the top of the rooftop. She looked in her vest to see Tikki hidden in an inside pocket. Chat immediately got a grip again and dropped her on the roof to start lecturing her.

"Of all of the stupidest things I've seen what have you been doing Felicie." Chat said sounding almost exasperated.

"I was hanging christmas lights. Now if you would excuse me I need to turn on the lights to see if anything is out or crooked." Marinette replied nonchalantly.

Chat stood there facing her with a look on his face that was utter disbelief at her.

" Well I know that I was watching you do them on the first story." Chat tried to recompose himself.

"So are you saying you were stalking me?" Marinette singsonged back at him. While, making sure every wire was connected.

"I uhhh. NO I was umm protecting you.I only started watching once you started climbing." Chat said while hiding trying and failing to hide his shame.

"Well alright then you can go ahead and get back to your patrol now I can get back to hooking up these christmas lights." Marinette suggested

"Uh okay then. Goodnight, Felicie." Chat said while turning to leave.

"Night Chat." Marinette responded back while plugging in the final wire.

"Finally. Okay come on out Tikki." Marinette said once she was sure that Chat was out of earshot.

"Alright so would you like to do the honour Tikki?"Marinette asked while handing her the plugg.

"Of course thank you Marinette." Tikki said while flying over to the circuit.

The kwami plugged in the lights on and they sat up there in silence for a long time just staring at their work until Master Fu came up to fetch them at the end of their two hours.

"It looks lovely wouldn't you say Wayzz?" Master Fu said gesturing to Wayzz.

"Yes. Very pretty indeed good job Marinette and Tikki." Wayzz complemented.

* * *

Back at Adrien's after patrol-

"I can't believe Felicie. She is such a mystery. Why would she do that?" Adrien said as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Meh, she was helping someone. And what about her?" Plagg asked.

"Well the fact that she doesn't communicate with anyone in class unless it is absolutely necessary or if it is standing up to Chloe." Adrien said. The more he thought of it the more this behavior made him think of Marinette. 'She was always not really able to talk to him and usually kept to herself and Alya before being elected class representative. I still haven't talked to her at all though. Okay now he was starting to feel guilty. I'll call her tomorrow.' he thought to himself.

" Hmm. If you ask me this girl is something to investigate but, I don't want to get involved. However, I expect extra cheese if you want to get involved as Chat Noir." Plagg said while swallowing a chunk of his camembert.

"Hmm. I'll try at school after break but if that doesn't work I might need to get you extra cheese." Adrien said with a plan forming.

* * *

December 24th - 11:30 pm or 23:30

Ladybug had been by the Eiffel tower for nearly an hour with a gift in hand for her partner. It had been a very quiet evening waiting for him to arrive. A clock in the distance strikes 11:30(23:20) when she hears the very familiar footfalls of her partner landing on the tower.

"Good Christmas eve M'lady." Chat said as he stepped onto the platform she was standing on.

"Good Christmas eve Chatton." Ladybug responded in a cheerful response.

"Oooh. Are those gifts for me?" Chat asked ready to tear it open.

"You and your kwami. Plagg I believe his name was." Ladybug said.

"What but how do you know my kwami name?" Chat asked in an awestruck tone.

"I have my ways. Now the more rectangular of the two is for you and the softer one is for Plagg. Oh, and you can't open it until midnight or in the morning you got that so no peeking oh and also if you do I will hunt you ." Ladybug said in falsely cheerful voice.

"Understood." Chat gulped.

"Okay then. Night Chat. Oh and Merry Christmas!" She called back as she launched off the tower with her yo-yo in hand.

* * *

After Patrol at Adrien's-

" Come on the suspense is killing me just reach midnight." Adrien said urging his alarm clock to tick forward for another 5 minutes.

Plagg was in the background of the room laughing hysterically at his chosen. He had already seen his gift and decided to wait for the few minutes left by savoring his delicacy. It was fun to watch his over dramatic chosen.

Around 5 minutes later Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

"That was the longest 5 minutes of my life."Adrien said. Adrien ripped open the gift immediately to find a book of puns. "Ahh. My lady knows me so well." He said as he immediately started flipping to the cat pun section. "She will love me for using this." He said already thinking of his lady's reaction to the book. " Hey Plagg what did you get?" He only got a squeal for response. "Huh. Plagg." He walked over to see what his kwami was holding.

It was a soft furry black knitted scarf with little images of cheese and paw prints embroidered on the edges.

(On it was a note attached with his lady's handwriting on it. This is the note by the way)

 _Plagg-_

 _I hope this keeps you comfy while your chosen is at school. Assuming he is around my age. Also, please don't show Chat Noir this note. Everyone helped me with this. Master Fu, Tikki, Wayzz, Trixx, and Pollen say hi as well._

 _Merry Christmas-_

 _Ladybug_

 _PS. Tikki said it was alright to tell you who I was. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. However I now go by Felicity Beaumont. If you ever want to see Tikki you can sneak into my backpack. I hope you keep my secret._

He immediately hid the note from his chosen he phased through the rock climbing wall and hid the note in the scaffolding.

He rushed back and squealed to make it look like he was very excited for the gift. 'Hmm. I knew it was her. Her parents probably wanted to move her so she must be staying with the old man.' Plagg thought to himself as he fell asleep on the scarf.

* * *

Master Fu's place- December 25th

"Master Fu, this is for you." Marinette said as she pulled out one of the wrapped packages from under the tree. "Wayzz. This is for you." Marinette said pulling out a small package. "Tikki. This one is made specially for you." Marinette said pulling out another small package. "Master Fu. I was wondering if you could call out Trixx and Pollen for their presents." Marinette asked.

"Of course Marinette." He said while reaching out to touch his bracelet which briefly glowed a soft green. From the gramophone came a fox like kwami and yellow and black kwami.

"Come here Trixx and Pollen and get your Christmas presents." Marinette said reaching under the tree for the remaining two presents.

"Okay now that everyone is here go ahead and open up your presents." Marinette said as she waited for their reactions. Trixx was the first to open her gift and let out a squeal of delight as she took out a small wooden flute. She quickly flew over and hugged Marinette's cheek and said a lot of thank yous. Once she was finished with Marinette she tackled Tikki mid air screaming about this was Tikki's best chosen yet. Once she was finished she started to play her flute. The next to open their gift was Pollen who pulled out a jar of honey which she quickly pulled out and started to fly towards Marinette also hugging her. She then retreated and went to go eat her honey. The next to open the present was Wayzz who immediately took out a top hat and cane and started flying around in the air towards Marinette.

"Thank you Miss Marinette the hat and cane are lovely." Wayzz said.

The next to open his gift was Master Fu who took out a jade good luck charm with some multi color beads on a string.

"Thank you Marinette. This was very kind of you." Master Fu said as he moved to hang it above the door.

The last to open her gift was Tikki who immediately put it on and flew over to Marinette and gave her a giant hug on the cheek.

"Oh. Thank you Marinette I love it so much." Tikki said letting go.

"Your welcome Tikki now why don't you go join the others." Marinette said.

"No not yet Marinette. We all have a gift for you too." called Wayzz

The rest of the kwami stopped their chasing and went to Master Fu to get their gifts for Marinette. Each came forward and presented Marinette with a different piece of jewelry. Trixx went first and gave her a necklace in the shape of her miraculous. Next, went Pollen who gave her a hair clip with tiny bells on it. The last was Wayzz who gave her a bracelet with a black cat, ladybug, turtle, bee, fox, butterfly, peacock charm on it.

"Oh Wayzz it is beautiful." Marinette said looking at it.

"Thank you Miss Marinette is a gift from both me and Master Fu." Wayzz said.

"Well in that case thank you Master Fu and Wayzz, Pollen, and Trixx." Marinette said. "Tikki you being my kwami is present enough for me."

"But Marinette I do have something for you." Tikki said while looking on at her chosen with pride.

" Okay but it better not be anything big." Marinette said.

" It isn't I promise." Tikki said pulling out a box. She passed it to Marinette who looked at it curiously. She opened it to find two earing covers. One was ladybug print and the other was rainbow cover.

"Tikki are these what I think they are?" Marinette asked in excitement.

"Earring covers yes. These should help to hide your identity even further then it already is all you have to do is put it on with a little bit of glue. It shouldn't matter if you have them on during your transformation. They should be hidden well just like your hair." Tikki finished.

Marinette rushed forward and gave Tikki a giant hug.

"Oh Tikki thank you so much! Did you make these yourself?" Marinette asked. She received a nod and let go.

"Thank you. Everyone this has been one of my favorite Christmas' yet." Marinette said.

* * *

Later at patrol- December 25th

"M'lady merry christmas." Chat called as he heard the all so familiar footfalls of his lady.

"Merry christmas to you two, Chaton." Ladybug said.

Chat Noir turned around to be holding two small boxes and two larger boxes.

"Oh. Chat you shouldn't have." Ladybug said blushing.

"Oh but of course i did." Chat said. "Now my Kwami said the small black box was for you and the small red was for your kwami. Mine are the larger ones the same goes for those as well."

"Okay then. Well Merry Christmas Chaton and good night." She pulled out her yo- yo and swung away.

* * *

At Master Fu's after patrol-

"Okay Tikki who's gift do you want to open first?" Marinette asked.

"I'd say Plagg's." Tikki responded.

"Okay then." Marinette replied while opening hers. In side of the box was tiny black cat eating covers. The next she opened was Chat's. Inside of Cat's was a silver ladybug pendant on a silver string.

"Tikki you and Plagg think so much alike look." Marinette said holding up the box so Tikki could see.

"Hmm. We do that from time to time. Want to see what I got Marinette?" Tikki said. Floating over to her boxes.

"Sure" Marinette said following Tikki. In Plaggs was a small flower crown. From Chat Noir was a batch of Chocolate Chip cookies.

"He must have had help on that I haven't told Chat what you eat at all. I'll bet Plagg helped him on that."Marinette said gazing over the gifts.

* * *

 **You can stop now…**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **In other news I will trying to be updating more frequently and try and have episodes the same length as this usually.**

 **Anywho I am in school and it has been busy so no promises right now. Any way I'm tired so good night.**


	4. the ruotine

Chapter 4-

Marinette sat at the foot of her classroom staring out at the empty gymnasium Master Fu had.

Sometimes she would come down here with him to train other times she would train alone,

building up her fighting skills with all of the weapons including a yoyo similar to hers and a

baton. After that training was over she would move on to working on her body strength and

gymnastic skills. Then she would usually take a break and do all the required homework before

going back to working on her skills in combat. Lets just say that by the end of the day she was

staying up late at night designing and making up actual excuses. However today was an

exception. She had tried to sleep, but she couldn't so here she was up late into the night training

hard with a yoyo to help out more.

Master Fu eventually came down and told her it was time to get some breakfast. He had said

they would be learning an important lesson today and that she needed to really focus on it. This

mysterious lesson was also to come in handy at some point of her being a superhero.

Marinette was excited for this, she could barely focus today during her lessons in school. So as

soon as the school bell rang she bolted with tikki in her bag she ran as fast as she could back to

Master Fu's place. When she arrived he was helping a customer so she decided to do her

homework. Once she had finished her homework she looked over to see him still helping

customers so she decided to go down the stairs and train quietly.so she did the most quiet thing

she could think of. She decided to do her gymnastics training first.

She started off with her warm ups which included splits and handstands along with round offs

and kart wheels. By the time she had finished her gym training Master Fu still wasn't done so

she continued with the across the floor.

As soon as she finished said exercise she moved to

doing her bar work she started off with flips and such but moved on to doing upward to get to

the highest bar. This would make it easier to jump up with her yoyo. As Marinette finally reached

the ground she noticed Master Fu watching her with an expression of approval and pride. She

walked over to him and started a conversation.

" So have the customers died down enough for the lesson or should we wait until the evening to

do it." Marinette asked.

"Yes the customers have died down and I would like to teach you about this now." Master Fu

said as he led the way back to the apartment room. He took out a page of notes and started to

read them to her. While she took notes of her own.

" So, this says that all miraculous owners go through a type of maturing process and receive

new powers as well as enhancements in real life and on the suits." Marinette summarized eyeing her notes page.

"Yes and the reason I am telling you this is because you and Chat Noir will go through this very

soon and you need to be prepared for this." Master Fu explained.

"I Understand. However, I was wondering if you could tell me some of the ways to identify when

the enhancements might come?" Marinette questioned.

"Yes I can according to the miraculous book the enhancements should come around two years

of working together." Master Fu replied.

"So Chat Noir and I should get my enhancements in around two to three months." Marinette

says.

" Yes around that time." Master Fu said. "Also as soon as you believe this is coming you will

have to receive permanent markings or tattoos of sorts that show you are a ladybug. Oh and

don't worry Chat will to. They only will show in the very dark though. They will also be glowing."

He added.

" Alright I understand. So alway try and have a Jacket on after this." Marinette said already

thinking of a jacket design to go with one of her dresses she had made.

Just then tye akuma alarm sounded.

"I better go see u later master fu." Marinette said as she called put her transforation.

"Good luck Ladybug." Master fu said as he turned to climb up tye stairwell.

 ** _hello-_**

 ** _you can stop reading now . sorry this is so short. next chapter is an akuma foght though so yay._**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _-randomfangirl01_**


End file.
